


Cherry Stained Lips

by Rainbow711



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Caught, Chocolate, Food Kink, Grinding, M/M, cum in shorts, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow711/pseuds/Rainbow711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal and Ash want to make each other fall apart, Cal has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Stained Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/gifts).



Calum is always so well put together; he looks good, he rarely loses his temper and can reply to almost any question eloquently in the blink of an eye. Ashton loves watching him fall apart. He finds it even more fun to be the one taking him apart.

Ashton is always in control; he knows where they have to be and when, he look like he know what he’s doing and he keeps everyone in check. Calum would like to see what he looked like that control faded away. Calum wants to control Ashton for a change.

The other boys go out that night, leaving Calum and Ashton alone. Ashton sees the boys off and locks the door behind them. As if by clockwork, Calum struts down the stairs, flaunting all he has to offer and heads for the kitchen. Ashton stays by the door and watches him pass, never wasting an opportunity to admire Calum in all his glory. 

When the boy is out of sight, Ashton makes his way to the living room. He sits with his back against the armrest, arms crossed on his chest and his feet stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He's flipping through the channels, landing on an R&B music channel when Calum joins him. 

Calum sets the two bowls he was carrying onto the rectangular glass coffee table and crosses his legs on the couch facing Ashton. He tilts he head to the side in contemplation then crawls into Ashton's lap, his thighs bracketing the older boys. Ashton uncrosses his arms and brings them to rest firmly on the naked boys hips. 

"What are you doing?"

"Having some fun," Calum replies, moving his hips a bit, stopping once he's found a spot where the zipper on Ash's jeans isn't digging into him. Ashton just stares into the deep brown or Calum's eyes and sees mischief sparkling in them. 

Calum leans to the side and extends an arm to reach into the larger bowl on the table, pulling out a deep red cherry and bringing it to his lips; the fruit tints his already dark lips an even more sinful shade of red. Any make-up company would be lucky to create a colour that delicious looking, he thinks as Calum sinks his teeth into the round fruit, letting the juice run down his chin. Ashton watched a drop of the juice trail down the side of his throat and catches it with his tongue before it can accumulate in the dip of his boy’s collarbone. 

Ashton latches onto the darker boy’s neck, sucking slow, deep and hard. Calum moans at the bordering on painful sensation and rocks his hips again. The zipper irritates his skin, so he pulls back, earning a whine from Ashton for taking away his suck toy, and undoes the older boy’s jeans. Once Ashton catches on he quickly shimmies out of his jeans and re-situates himself on the couch under Calum. 

Calum reaches for the big bowl and pulls out a strawberry. He drags the cut edge of the berry over the planes and valleys or Ashton's chest. The older boy moans at the slick, cool, slide across his now hard nipples. Calum rests the fruit on top of the right one, and takes the left in his mouth; he sucks the sticky residue from his lovers skin then traces his tongue along the faint pink trail he had drawn earlier towards the other side of Ashton's chest and repeats his previous actions. By the time Calum is content, Ashton's chest is sticky slick with a mix of saliva and fruit juice. Both boys are breathing quite deeply as well. 

The entire time Calum was tasting Ashton's chest, both boys were rocking their hips together. Ashton sits up just enough to see what surprise Calum is hiding in the smaller bowl: chocolate. Kisses, syrup and chocolate shavings are all mixed together. Ashton dips his long fingers into the sticky mixture and brings his hand up to smear it across Calum's throat. The thick gloss looks beautiful on Calum's skin. Ashton brings his mouth back to its previous spot and sucks hard again; satisfied but the hiss and buck it gets from Calum. Once the last of the chocolate taste is washed away from his skin, Ashton let's it go and admires the mark he left; it's far too dark for even the best make-up to cover and much too large. 

Ashton puts his hands back on Calum's hips to grind against him better. Calum is flushed almost all the way down to his bellybutton. He dips his hands in the chocolate and rubs it into Ashton's chest making sure two of the kisses stay on his nipples. Still moving against Ashton he leans down and places his mouth on the right nipple over the chocolate and rests there; he swirls his tongue occasionally once he starts to feel the kiss melting. Once his lips are holding in all of the melted chocolate he sucks. The rhythm of Ashton's hips stutters at the action. Calum smile the best he can around the nipple and moves to the other one. He grinds his hips down harder before he sucks, feeling Ashton tense below him. 

Starting to move his hips in circles instead of back and forth, Calum takes the time to lick off every trace of chocolate he left of Ashton's chest. The drummer keeps flexing his abdominal muscles, a sign that he's close. Calum takes another cherry between his lips and leans in to kiss Ashton, biting down on the fruit as their lips meet and forcing his hips down harder causing the blond boy's thighs tense and a breathy 'Cal' to be muffled be the fruit as the drummer makes a mess of his grey boxers. 

The rush Calum gets from seeing Ashton blissed and out of control sends him over the edge right after, painting himself and the back of the leather couch. Both boys are heavily panting when the applause starts; they jump and try to cover themselves until they realize it's just Luke and Mikey.

"Nice show boys, if this band thing doesn't work out you should do porn. God, do you two look good together and you were so into it if I had a camera I would have recorded it." Michael babbles on, sitting down on the other couch. Luke is laughing hysterically on the floor and his face is redder then the cherry juice still on Calum's lips. There is so much going on that Ashton doesn't have time to be upset that he didn't watch Cal fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Come be my friend www.wewanthemmo.tumblr.com or @we_want_hemmo on twitter :) Also on tumblr.


End file.
